1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the demand for multi-function, compactness, and high performance in the electronic industry, attempts to dispose various semiconductors such as a system in package (SIP) semiconductor, a system on chip (SoC) semiconductor, or the like, to be adjacent to each other have been conducted.
In addition, a semiconductor having a through silicon via (TSV) structure is very useful in terms of high performance and compactness. Research into a method for mounting a printed circuit board has been conducted in order to maximize performance of the semiconductor having the through silicon via (TSV) structure.
Furthermore, in accordance with the demand for high-performance and high-speed semiconductor, a transistor has been integrated in the semiconductor an operating speed of the semiconductor has increased, such that a problem associated with power stability of the semiconductor has been caused.
In order to solve the problem, attempts to reduce inductance for a current path by reducing a length of a via and a wiring of a substrate and to reduce impedance of a network to which power is transferred by disposing a capacitor to be adjacent to the semiconductor have been conducted.